


Almost Easy

by Verdandi_Stormborn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, mention of alkohol, smitch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdandi_Stormborn/pseuds/Verdandi_Stormborn
Summary: This was part of a Birthday Celebration on Tumblr
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Almost Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a Birthday Celebration on Tumblr

Mornings were mostly reserved to lazy and warmth filled moments.

He was on the street soon enough, chasing the stories of his and you had to be at the office at 9:30, sometimes later. So there was no rush.

He would try and wake up before you, carefully untangling your limps from him, so you wouldn’t wake up.

Tiptoeing barefoot to the kitchen he closed all doors on his way to it, so the sound wouldn’t destroy his hard work of getting out bed.

So when you do wake up on mornings, there would be a cup of fresh tea sitting on your bedside, with milk and sugar, just the way you like it and Eddie sitting up against the headboard, laptop balancing on his knees, the sound of him tipping filling the silence.

You loved this silence, content moments.

You crawled into his lap for morning kiss, his hands pulling you closer by the hip so you were straddling him.

“Good morning, love” he would whisper against your lips before nipping at your lip.

On Mornings, he wouldn’t be there or you had free and could sleep in, he would make sure to leave you a note on your bedside, the Teabag already waiting in your favorite mug.

You could pinpoint the start of this tradition to one drunken night, that would change your friendship forever.

You were good friends and after evenings that you two would spend in bars you would stumble back to his place. It was just a thing that happened. Back at his place you would watch a REALY bad movie together, the once that are so bad there good, giggling and finally falling asleep on his couch.

The first morning was… interesting to say the least. You had the worst headache and your mouth felled like you swallowed sand. The feeling under your cheek was unfamiliar soft. You heard unfamiliar sounds filter though the closed window. You glanced under the blanket… You had all your cloth on. When your confusion was only topped by your need to pee you got up, groaning how bad your head hurt.

A chuckle startled you. There was Eddie, with a mug of Tea in his hand. He revealed to you just how drunk you were yesterday -figures why you couldn’t remember how or with whom you get back here – and that he couldn’t just leave you at the bar. Or trust you to get home. 

You coming home with him became a regular occurrence.

At some point you would crawl into his bed, and he welcomed you with open arms and gave you his chest to sleep on.

At some point he made some room in his drawer for you for some cloth „you sleep here so often, so you dont have to wear the same cloth in the morning.“

Your toothbrush was sitting beside his and there were some hygiene articles for you as well. Just in case.

But when asked, you two would say that you were „only friends “. Nobody believed you.

And the more you had to say that you were only friends, the more your heart would sink. Eddie could see you pull away but couldn't pinpoint what happened. So after yet another week, where you where „to busy with work, I can't make it today“ he showed up at your apartment. He was worried. You didn’t picked up your phone to return his call, only shoot him a short, dismissive Text.

You didn’t saw him sitting next to your door, your nose buried in your Bag, searching your keys. So when you heard him speak, it startled you “Did I do something, to upset you?” he sounded almost desperate, it made you hide behind you search for keys even more, so you wouldn’t have to meet his gaze.

“No why would you?” your voice to cheery even for your liking “I'm just busy with work.”

At that he scoffed and you knew why. It was around 7 – your normal time to come home. You pulled your door open, leaving it open for him to follow you inside. “ok you’re here, I am too, what do you want Eddie?”

He took in your appearance then, your voice sounded void of the normal spark it had and you were having dark circles under your eyes. You looked like shit. He told you as much.

“Listen, when you’re here to throw insults at me, could you please do that on another day? I’m tiered.”

He sat you down then, pressing with his questions and wouldn't let up until he knew exactly why you stopped returning his calls.

To your credit, you fought him every step. He grew impatient with you. Granted, his gut feeling normally was reserved for his Work, but there HAD to be something you didn’t told him.

When he didn't got the answered he came for to you, he sighted „ ok, when you don't want to talk, fine. But then listen.“ He gathered his thoughts „It stung me when you just stopped showing up. Not returning my calls. Without a real explanation. We both know that the work excuse is just bullshit.“ He swallowed before he continued „I miss you. I sleep like shit when you're not there. Just. Please come home?“

Your head shot up when you heard that last sentence „but my home is here Eddie“ you were confused. Sure you spent more time sleeping over than not, but you were just friends, right?

His Lips on your proofed you wrong. Oh.

Oh shit.

Luckily, your body knew exactly what to do, and you kissed him back, making a desperate sound, clutching the hem of his shirt pulling him closer.

It seemed your friends were right all alone. You two were more than just friends.


End file.
